


Coming Home to Her

by ahunmaster



Series: Western AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika finally comes home from work to see Red Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home to Her

It almost felt like they were home again.  Strika would have a few drinks and a bite at the tavern before bidding everyone goodnight and going back to her own house.

 

Well, more like store.  Megatron had given her and Red the old elixir place.  Eclipse said the old man who used to work there passed away a few months before they had taken over and no one had bothered to clear out the place yet.

 

But it was a nice little place that Red could work from while Knock Out had the doctor's place.  And it doubled as living space as well...

 

Waving to a few of the men on patrol, Strika walked up into the elixir store and entered, letting the bell ring as she closed the door behind her.

 

"Oh... Strika!"

 

"Hey, I'm back." She opened her arms to let the smaller woman throw her arms around her.

 

"Do you have tonight off?"

 

"Yeah... and tomorrow as well."

 

"Then?"

 

"I get to stay here with you all day tomorrow.  And tonight."

 

Red Alert blushed, but leaned in to nuzzle Strika's nose with her own.  "I've missed you."

 

"Oh Red..." Strika chuckled as she picked up the other woman, "You make it sound like I've been gone for weeks."

 

"I don't see you that often.  You get back after I go to bed because you tell me not to wait up for you.  And then you're usually gone when I get up."

 

"I wish I didn't have to." Strika sat her down on the counter where the medicines sat.  "But I have to do my job."

 

"I know."

 

"But now I'm here..." She pushed Red's hair out of the way to kiss her forehead.

 

"I'm glad." Red Alert reached up to pull Strika down for a kiss.

 

It was a soft, chaste one.  But neither let it go until they had to force themselves away.

 

"I'll close up the shop," Strika said as she helped Red off the counter, squeezing the other woman's sides before putting her feet on the floor.  "Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll come up to join you when I'm done."

 

Red's blush got redder before she leaned in to steal another kiss.  "V-Very well..."

 

Strika held back her own blush as she turned away to start locking up.  It only took a few minutes before she came back to the same spot to find Red gone.

 

Of course, Red's little apron was lying on the stairs leading up to the bedroom.

 

That made Strika finally go red in the face before she ran up the stairs.

 

She had a lot of nights to make up for and tonight and tomorrow would just barely cover it.

 

END


End file.
